In conventional mechanical temperature switch designs, a temperature sensing element senses rise or drop in temperature, which results in the increase and decrease of internal pressure of liquid or gas such as in liquid filled temperature switches. This variation in pressure then mechanically actuates a mechanical switch. Mechanical temperature switches are susceptible to shock, vibration, acoustic noises, etc. Further, the size of conventional mechanical temperature switches limits their application.